memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:W-Enzo Aquarius/2007 Archive
This is an archive of discussions up to April of 2007 in Enzo Aquarius' talk page. To post a message to him, please go to User talk:Enzo Aquarius. blue graphic how by chance did you get that blue graphic behind the MA logo on your user page? --User with a probe 03:20, 18 January 2007 (UTC) *The Talosians taught me...heh. Nah, I can't back that claim up :P. I use this code: ' ' (This is for the Bajoran wormhole picture). :Simply put, this code let's you place a picture 'anywhere' on the page, it relies on an X,Y coordinate system (Top and left). 0,0 is the top corner of the text area, right below the 'User Page'/'Article' tab. Then you place the image, any of your choice. Enjoy ;) - Enzo Aquarius 03:33, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks. --User with a probe 03:43, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Re:IRC Thanks, glad you like it. G'night! :) --From Andoria with Love 04:56, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Iridium My edit on Iridium was reverted, because Tuvok apparently said that Iridium had a short half-life. Iridium is an actual element with many isotopes and, that said, Tuvok is a tactical officer, not a scientist. Isn't it entirely possible he made a mistake? :If I may answer for Enzo. On Memory Alpha, the information has to match what was stated in canon. Tuvok's statement is what we must follow. If something also exists in the real world, than we have an external link using the template to lead the reader to a Wikipedia article that gives them all the real world information they need. The fact is that Star Trek does not take place in the real world. There are differences, and this may be one of them. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:14, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Couldn't have said it better myself ;) - Enzo Aquarius 04:08, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::By the way, while Tuvok is a tactical officer, he was a junior science officer aboard the advanced , and on top of the fact that he was trained at Starfleet Academy (likely lots of science training there), and is a Vulcan (need I say more?), I say he knows the half-life of every conceivable element and then some.--Tim Thomason 04:13, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :::Plus, the fact that the Star Trek 'timeline' doesn't follow our's means that not everything in the Trek universe has to be true from our universe. - Enzo Aquarius 04:15, 24 January 2007 (UTC) I can't seem to win here Now my edit on the "Living Witness" page was removed: * This episode seems to contradict Q's statement in , where he implies that humans will reach the Delta Quadrant roughly 100 years after Voyager's time. It seems odd that no Starfleet ships came to the planet in the 600 years, unless Q was simply wrong. Maybe I need to word it encyclopedically, but your removal of my contribution is unfair, because you are making assumptions to rationalize excluding what is in canon. Q does say that and we do have Captain Braxton (from the 29th century ... 500 years in Voyager's future) able to travel deeper into the Delta Quadrant than the location of Living Witness (which was some 20 years away, after Q, Kess, and some other contributions to the journey) :Greetings! I talked this over with some colleagues on the IRC, and Q's statement probably refers to deep-space exploration. To be honest, it would probably also take 100s of years for Federation territory to reach anywhere near the Delta Quadrant. Not only that, but the planet from "Death Wish" is at least 40+ years from the Federation, Starfleet wouldn't send a Federation ship even for 20 years for a mission. Hopes this clarifies some things ;) - Enzo Aquarius 00:54, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Re:Image Episode Citations Thanks, was not aware that image citation had changed. -- Q 18:12, 28 January 2007 (UTC) *I just recently found out about it too ;) - Enzo Aquarius 18:15, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Food confusion Hey, I see you've helped edit some articles I started. I noticed a problem relating to food names that I wanted your input on as you seem more experienced with Memory Alpha than me. I was watching and noticed a couple references that weren't on the page: Jimbalian fudge and l'maki nuts. I added them and created pages for them. Checking out the updates you and others made, I noticed two entries on the food page that seem to be the same thing but with alternate spellings: Jibalian fudge and K'moti nut. I got my spellings from the closed captioning of Twisted. In Twisted, Neelix could be saying jibalian instead of jimbalian, but he is definitely saying l'maki and not k'moti. I have no idea what the other episodes ( , , ) show for both spoken dialogue and closed captioning. I also don't have access to production scripts. One or both of these articles should be merged but I'd almost like someone more experienced to do it. Do you know how to figure out what is correct? If anything is changed, here's what details I think should be included at least: In Twisted, for Kes' 2nd birthday, Neelix prepared a cake of "Seven layers of Jimbalian fudge, and the icing is made from pureed l'maki nuts--Kes' favorite." It was a weird font, I'm not sure if the 'J' was upper or lowercase. There's some pertinent info on the other pages so merging them should make them even more complete. Let me know what you think, thanks! Lt. Washburn 10:33, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *Greetings! As of right now, there are discussions occuring in regards to the merging of the articles you specified above. It would appear that your spellings are correct, and thus the incorrect articles will probably be merged into the articles you created. Thanks for your contributions :) - Enzo Aquarius 17:27, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I've been following that. Things have been moving faster than I expected. I had links being corrected on me while I was still watching an episode and adding new ones. question from WTRiker Hey Enzo. Question: what are the "ranks" (eg. Yours is commander, others are Lt JG, Lt, etc)? Thanks. (PS: as to that whole novel debacle all is forgiven) --WTRiker 00:40, 31 January 2007 (UTC) *Greetings! We have an IRC chat here at Memory Alpha (located in the left menu under 'chat'). In that chat, we have a bot called DYKBot which has a trivia game, which rewards points. At certain point intervals you receive a 'rank', some of us who participate like to use those ranks in our user page (such as the rank of Commander you saw on my User page). Hope this clears this up ;) - Enzo Aquarius 15:17, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Andorian Sushi Sorry about that. I knew better but while editing my user page I saw that nifty upload picture into page feature. I'll find some place to host it. -- Andorian sushi 17:54, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :No problem at all, it happens at times :) - Enzo Aquarius 17:58, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks... ... for the welcome. Madred 02:20, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Not a problem, welcome to our ever-growing community :) - Enzo Aquarius 03:06, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Appreciate the swift welcome Thanks, it makes for a good impression of this wiki :-) --Lomedae 04:22, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Much appreciated, welcome to our community and have fun :) - Enzo Aquarius 13:59, 14 March 2007 (UTC) My edits Hi. I'm the person who wrote and edited the Bliss article. Sorry about the constant edits. I'm a bit of a perfectionist where writing is concerned. I't won't happen again. Please remove the note. - unsigned :No problem! It's standard policy when there's a large amount of edits on a page ;) - Enzo Aquarius 00:05, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you for the welcome. I have some other episodes I will write reviews for. One thing: is there any way to hold edits in a save buffer or something so that you can get it just right before you save it on the page? Bliss article How do you like my VOY:Bliss article. It is my first. Commas Actually, if you look over things, most of the time, there are commas before an 'and' if there are 3+ items in a list. It's often referred to as a "Harvard comma", and is in fairly regular use. Just fyi. -- Sulfur 04:57, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Ah, I've been told that such a comma isn't 'incorrect' grammar use, but is unconventional. Thanks for clearing that up ;) - Admiral Enzo Aquarius 13:31, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Yah, it's one of those things that used to be the norm (in both British English and American English), but like all other good grammar, is falling a bit by the wayside as schools don't teach the language properly and people get lazy with the Internet and SMS messaging. Alas. -- Sulfur 13:46, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Thank you For the welcome message and for fixing my first error :-) Triggerator 16:09, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Glad to have helped, and welcome again to Memory Alpha :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 16:15, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks I would like to thank you for your comment on my work on Ship in a Bottle. It was my first large scale, complete article change, and your comment makes me feel like I did the right thing. Thank You. :Not a problem, making a full episode summary is not an easy task and you did an excellent job :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 00:49, 14 April 2007 (UTC) CCG Ship Names Hey, I noticed a few of your edits to the CCG pages. Over at Decipher, none of the ship names are italicized. They are also not italicized on the card itself. When writing the CCG lists, I am listing them as they are. I am not sure they should be changed. They also all have the periods in between the USS. Thanks. ----Willie 19:59, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :I talked to others on the MA IRC, and we believe also that they shouldn't be italicized (only for the CCG). I shall revert my edits, and thank you ;) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 20:02, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. I hope I didn't sound rude or anything. Was not my intention. Thanks!! ;) ----Willie 20:03, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :No problemo :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 20:05, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::Also, I can't seem to find a link to the IRC. Wondering if you could help me out. Thanks!! ----Willie 20:06, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :You'll find the link to the IRC at MA:SM. There, you can access the gateway or use an IRC client. - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 20:07, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Re:Charles Tucker III ::If I understood you, a shout (in Internet is generally accept that caps shows shouts) are "to reinforce points". Yeah, as OC is a registered member, and with some type of rank (I'm foreign and I don't know how this page is organized) on this page, everybody rushes to protect him/her. Or saying to me "live with it", as if I would have any pain for a simple TV show! That's really offensive! I verify here works the same corporatism than other sites or groups. Sadly, but true. In my charge, I must to say I made a mistake starting to write on this page, thinking here everybody would be considered equally. My mistake. --From Spain. 20:07, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :I apologize if I came out as being 'mean' or anything, as that was not the intention. I apologize if I sounded rude, etc. in my comment, but the discussion did go on a tad longer than it was required. ;) If you think that Tucker is still alive, hey, I'm alright with that, it's your personal opinion. I don't read many Trek novels, and I follow canon, so I think Trip is dead. We all have our own opinions, and I respect your's. I just personally feel, like I said, that the discussion went on longer than it required. I hope the Tucker issue doesn't stop you from continuing to visit or contribute to Memory Alpha. :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 18:15, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::Apology accepted. But I didn't saying Trip were alive or dead. I am only saying that the holoprogram-format and some inconsistencies with other episodes make that holoprogram objectively doubtful. If Trip, in ST true, is really dead or not I don't know that. It isn't I believe as true Trip is alive (my opinion is that I have not opinion). I only said that the holoprogram is not an unmistakable proof. That's all. Then, you'll can agree or disagree with your own arguments. But don't attribute to me to have asserted Trip's survival as canon, because to this moment, it isn't. Of course, when I read replies in good manners like your last, I think I can to continue visiting or contributing to Memory Alpha. In this manners, I accept all you say. --From Spain. 20:27 (UTC) :(In regards to your 'non'-opinion of Trip) Noted :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 18:31, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::About your suggestion of I register me in Memory Alpha, I'll consider it, but I don't promise you anything: This first experience has been really unpleasant. Although everything can be repared by time... and good manners. --From Spain 20:40, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :::After meditating on the matter for a long time, I finally have reached a decision. I won't register on MA and I won't visit or contribute to it any more. I have decided this for the following reasons: :::1- Despite your good manners in your last replies, that doesn't change the evident fact that here discrepancies aren't taken well and they are replied with anger and attitudes which reveal the discrepancies are taken as a personal attack. :::2- I can't join a group where those behaviors are possible and they are supported. That would go against all my principles (you can disagree with my opinion, but you should express it politely, calmly and with patience seems to think he/she is risking his/her life with the content of this site). :::3- In short, I think I'd better visiting friendlier sites or, perhaps, creating my own site under rules which require a politer style from their users. :::I'm sorry, but I can't remain in a site where only a sort of users can talk and the rest of them are anathematized and admonished for the only "crime" of dissenting with ranked-users' opinion. I feel mistreated and because of that I can't continue here. Good bye, and in future, take (all of you, in the plural) discrepancies better. --From Spain. 15:09, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :I am sorry to hear about this, but, nonetheless, I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 14:15, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Xenobiology Comparative xenobiology is mentioned in Star Trek in the more restrictive sense I defined. --Dr. Zefram Cochrane 02:32, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :If it is, then make sure to cite your resources, thanks! :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 02:36, 22 April 2007 (UTC)